Blood Means Nothing
by Cattra1992
Summary: Lilith Fury returns to Charming and to the only people she considers her family, the club. As she starts to settle in once again a chain of events starts to happening leading to a death of a loved one and the return of her blood family who she wished to never see again. Will the growing love for a certain Scottish man help her or break her as she learns about his past as well?


AN: I own nothing of Sons of Anarchy all that goes to the amazing Kurt Sutter. The only thing I claim is Lilith Fury.

Appearance: 5'5, Long black hair with red strips, green eyes, slim figure, and small chest.

Personality: loyal to the Sons, views them as her family, and is very kind until someone pisses her off then things turn ugly.

Pairing: Chibs/OC

_'thoughts'_ "speaking"

Blood means Nothing

Lilith's POV

'Welcome to Charming' the sign said as I past it I let out a low chuckle, "Yeah no kidding," I said to myself. Driving through the small town in my black 1967 Pontiac GTO to the Teller/Morrow Garage and pulled into the parking lot. I cut the engine got out and leaned against the hood. I pulled my prepaid out of my pocket and dialed the garage's number, hoping that it was Gemma that picked up and thankfully she did.

"Hello Teller/Morrow Garage. How can I help you?" I smiled, "Gemma its Lilith get your arse out of that office of yours and give me a hug." I hung up the phone and as soon as I did I heard glass shattering, doors slamming, and people shouting. I saw Gemma come flying out of her office and a group of guys come flying out of the bar, three I recognized Jax, Clay, and Piney. I could see the tears that were threatening to fall as she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back never wanting to her go at this moment I finally felt at home. I used my sleeve to wip a stray tear from her face and said, "I'm home Gemma, for good this time." She gave a simple nod wrapped her arm around my shoulder and said, "Come on sweetheart there are some people that would want to meet you."

I gave a nod and walked over to the guy who were standing there in silence waiting to know what was going on then Gemma spoke,"Boys Lilith's home." I saw either confused or complete shock on their faces then Jax ran towards me. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around I let a small giggle once my feet were on the ground. When he let me go I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Clay and Piney I gave them both a quick hug and Clay kissed my for head and whispered welcome home. I watch Clay turn to Piney and whispered something to him all Piney did was nod his head in response and walk back into the clubhouse.

Clay turn to the other and simply said, "Church now," all the guys turned and went inside, Clay wrap his arm around my shoulders and said, "Come on Lil its time to meet the rest of your brothers." I smiled and follow him into the Chapel everyone sat in silence finally Piney walked into the room holding a large box. He set the box on the table, he shut the doors then he went and sat in his seat at the other end of the table. No one spoke for a few minutes and then jax broke the silence, "I know you guys have question so speak your peace."

The man that is sitting next to Clay spoke first, "All I want to know is who is the chick and whats in the box." Clay was the first to answer his question, "Her name is Lilith Fury. Gemma, Jax, Opie, Piney and myself met her about five years ago, she looked like she had been beaten to hell and back. The only thing we could do was take her to the hospital, not long after we got there the doctor that was looking after her told us that she wasn't going to make it. Something didn't seem right so we stayed, we must have waited for hours to hear that she died finally we decided to leave and get some sleep and come back in the morning. I went to tell the nurse that was sitting at the desk that we were leaving and I left her my number that's when all hell broke loose. There was people screaming and shouting then gunfire, Lilith came out of no where she was bloody and terrified. She was trying to bolt out of the closest door Opie got a hold of her and tried to calm her down so she could tell us what the hell was going on all she said was she wasn't going back to the ring, she would rather die than go back to the ring. Before we could ask what she meant five guys with AKs came. They told us to hand her over, that she belonged to them they paid good money to have her. Opie refused so they gradded Gemma and pointed a gun to her head and told us to hand her over or they were going to put a built in Gemma's head. Lilith pushed Opie away from her and told them that she would go with them if they left us alone, they agreed. They let Gemma go and she went over to them once she was close enough they pointed their guns right back at us. That's when I saw something that I never seen a teenager do or even capable of doing. . . . . She killed all five of them with only a scalpel, but it still wasn't over one of them didn't die right away. Next thing any of us knew a gun was pointed a Gemma and fired before any of us would do anything to stop it."

Clay stopped talking for a moment he looked in my direction, I remember that night I didn't want to relive it any time soon. The man sitting in the chair in front of me spoke, "What happen Clay? I'm guessing this guy was a crap shot cause Gemma is still with us breathing." Jax quickly replied, "That's just it though the guy wasn't a crap shot, Lilith took the built." With that said everyone turn and looked at me, I looked back at all of them and simply said, "I wasn't going teh stand there and let them die because they were trying teh help me." The room went back into silence for a few seconds and then Clay stood up out of his seat and pulled the box towards him and pulled the lid off. Clay looked up at everyone, "Remember when I explained that there is one woman that is in the club." Everyone nod there head and said yes then Clay pointed at me and said, "Well then I want you to meet our only sister before she left she asked me to hold on to this for her."

With that said Clay pulled my cut out of the box and toss it to me I smiled and put it on, it felt good to be wearing my leather again. Clay spoke again, "Alright now that everything is explained now it's time for the rest of you to introduce yourselves, church is over." Everyone stood up and introduced themselves as they left the list of my small family grew now there is Bobby, Tig, Juice, and Half Stack. Jax told me about Opie's family and that he would take me to see them tomorrow later on Jax was going to try and introduce me to Wendy his ex who is pregnant with his kid. I'm happy for them two they deserve to have a family. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw the man that was sitting in the chair in front of me he held out his hand and said, "Hey darling names Chibs." I shook his hand and replied, "its nice to meet yeh Chibs I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your Scottish." He let my hand go and let our a low chuckle, " Aye I am and I say that your Irish." The small smile that was on my face disappeared, "I rather not think about my days in Ireland but yeah I'm Irish its nice meeting yeh Chibs." I walked out if the chapel and headed outside to smoke a cigarette in peace when Juice walked up to me and asked, "Uh Lilith is that your car parked out there?"

I looked over and saw Jax, Tig, and Bobby were looking in my direction with a curious look on there faces I laughed and said, "Aye Juice its mine and I take it that yeh want teh take a look at it huh?" He gave a fast nod I started laughing and motioned him to open the garage door, he pretty much ran. I got in my car and pulled into the garage I watch the guys jaws dropped to the floor. I cut the engene and popped the hood I turn to them and said, "Yeh fellas can have a look but warning yeh now yeh mess with my car I'll shot yeh in the arse, got it." All of them gave a quick nod and ran to my car. I looked over at the office and the lights were on so I walked over and listen carfully to make sure that Clay and Gemma were not busy in there. When I didn't hear the odivious signs I knock on the door. I heard Gemma say come in I open the door and poked my head in, "Hey Gemma." She looked up and said, "Hey sweetheart have a seat I wanted to talk to you I was going to wait till tomorrow but I guess now is a good time and any." I nod my head came in and sat down in the chair in front of her I knew what questions she was going to ask and I knew that no matter what I could trust her. I knew that she wouldn't judge me or turn me away, Gemma and the boys are my family and I never want to change that, ever. I waited for her to asked the questions that I knew she would want to know. "Lilith when you left you said that you would only be gone for a month. What happen to you?" I couldn't find a way to start so I choose to say, "They found me Gemma they said I still had a dept that needed to be paid for in full."

I was stairing at my hands not even bothering to look at her. I heard her get up from her chair and walked over to me I felt her hand on my shoulder I looked up at her I could see the fear in her eyes and she asked, "What kind of payment Lilith?" I didn't say anything at first I didn't know if I could then I realized that this was Gemma, she has been more of a mother to me than that biological irish bitch has ever been. I let out a long sign, "Do yeh know what the Blood Ring is Gemma?" I watch her shake her head no then I quickly relied, "Well I'll tell yeh its a place have teh fight for their freedom, hardcore gladiator shit." I watched her as she sat in the chair next to me and replied, "Jesus christ Lilith, how in the world did you get mixed up in that shit?"

I let out a low chuckle,"It wasn't my doing Gemma, yeh see the truth is... my blood family sold me teh them just to clear up some dept they had teh pay and that doesn't even cover what they done teh me Gemma. Yeh see I was with someone when they sold me but the Blood Ring would not accept cause I was pregnant my family cut my boyfriend a deal and he took it they took me some where there wouldn't be any witnesses and tortured me for days until they where they were satisfied then they took me teh the hospital and got me fixed up. The doctor...the doctor told me the I lost my baby and that...I may not be able teh have children...ever." By this time my knuckles were white I was sobbing and shacking so bad I felt Gemma wrap her arms around me I felt her tears on my shoulders when I calmed down I heard Gemma sniff, "Sweetheart this was all before you met us I just have one more question and then I will take you to your room. Chibs is right next to your so if you need anything just ask him okay? Now the question is do you want the club to know." I gave a nod and looked at her, "Yeah but right now I only want Clay, Jax, and Piney teh know for know I want teh wait for a few days before the others teh know." She quickly nodded her head and walk with me to my room once we got there she kissed my forehead, told me goodnight, and left.

Gemma POV

When I left Lilith in her room I saw Chibs walking toward his room, "Hey Chibs got a minute? Look can you do me a favor tonight, just tonight, just tonight." He gave a simple nod, "Aye I can do that Gemma." I thanked him and went to find Clay the first place I figured he be is the bar I thanked who ever was watching that he was. I walked up to him and whispered, "I need you to get Jax and Piney here now its about Lilith." He looked at me gave a quick nod and went outside to find them once they came in we headed to the office. When we got there I shut and lock both doors I went and say in the chair thinking of where I should start when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Clay standing next to me, "Whats wrong with Lilith Gemma?" I let out a long sigh and reply, "Well I talked to Lilith, I found out why it tool her so long to come back and a shit load more." Jax was the one to ask the next question, "Mom what did you find out?" I thought about it and decided to start when we first met Lilith, "Well remember those men that were after Lilith when we first met her well they work for this place called the Blood Ring, people have to fight for their freedom its pretty much hardcore gladiator shit. These people found her at some point when she left thats where she has been this whole time. Now I'm guessing she has either won her freedom or she got away again." I stopped to hear what they were thinking none of them said anything not at first but then Piney spoke, "Jesus, how did she get mixed up in something like that." I shook my head no, "That's just it Piney she didn't get mixed up with them...she was sold to them." I watch the shock start to form in their faces waiting for me to continue, "her family sold her to them so they could pay some dept they had with someone else but there was a problem...Lilith was pregnant so they cut a deal with her boyfriend...they took her some place where no one could see or hear anything. They torched for days until they thought it was enough then they took her to a hospital to fix her up they did the job alright she lost the baby but there is something else...the doctor told her that she might never be able to have children again."

The look on their faces told me everything they were beyond pissed I let out a long sigh, "So what do we do?" Not one of them said anything but I knew what they were thinking, they wanted to kill them all. Finally Jax spoke, "Well I would like nothing more than to kill them but Lilith needs us we're her family now and we can't let her down. Mom is she in her room?" I told him that she was and most likely sleeping he nod his head and left. Piney got up to leave but quicly said, "Call me if anything happens." I told him that I would and he left. Now there was only Clay and myself he started to rub my back, "Come on Gemma lets go home and gets some sleep." All I did was nod its been a emotional day and sleep was something that I really want at the moment so we left for home to get that well needed sleep.

Lilith POV

I was close to being asleep when someone knocked on my door I got up, put on my hoodie, and answered the door Jax was standing there figured Gemma told them by now, "Come on Jax" I said to him, "lets smoke outside." He just simply nod his head and followed me outside. Once we were outside I pulled a cigarette and my lighter from my pocket, lit it and took a a long dwell needed drag, "I'm guessing that Gemme told yeh about my past." I watched him he didn't say anything he just stood there next to me smoking his cigarette then he broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell us Lil?" I chuckled and replied, "Jax if yeh were me when I first met yeh. Would yeh have said anything? Plus I was going teh tell yeh guys when I got back but those bastards found me and wouldn't let me go until that bullshit dept of theirs was paid off." I watched him take one last drag from his cig and flicked it to the ground, "Lilith, those irish bastards are not your family, us the club we're your family and f they ever show their faces here? They won't know what hit them." For once in a long time I smiled a full real smile, "I know that Jax this is the only place I have ever felt that was home and no one is ever going teh change that." I took one last drag from my cg and flicked it, "Alright I'm going teh bed and hopefully get some sleep I'll see yeh in the morning Jax." I gave him a hug and headed inside once inside I walk past the bar and saw drinking himself stupid, 'He is going to be interesting in the morning.' I shook my head laughing and head towards my room when I bumped into a crow eater she turned towards me obviously drunk and pissed off. She points a finger at me and slurs, "Watch it bitch with a snap of my finders, all these guys here will throw your boney ass out. Got it, get it, and now I'm done talking to you." I let out a low chuckle slammed her face into the closest table lifted her head back up by her hair and brought her face an inch away from mine. I looked at her bloody face and said, "Now you listen teh me crow whore I am a patch member, disrespect me and there will not me a snap of my fingers and yeh are out oh no. Disrespect me again and I will put a bullet in your head myself. Do we have an understanding whore? I hope for your sake yeh do." I slammed her face into the table again I turned and saw Chibs standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I chuckled, "Did yeh enjoy the show?" He nodded, "Aye I did, I take it yeh don't like crow eaters." I turned and look at the crow eater who at the moment is laying on the floor out cold with what looks like a broken nose, "I fucking hate those damn whores the bitch was being disrespectful and needed teh be taught a lesson." I heard him chuckle then asked, "Was there something yeh needed darling?" I shook my head no, "Naw Jax just wanted teh talk. Well I'm going teh bed good night Chibs." I walk past him and went straight to my room to get some sleep.

Chibs POV

'Well that was interesting,' I watched her walk to her room shutting the door I turn and head towards the bar to get a drink I am curious of what her and Jax talked about I took a sip of my beer and saw Jax walking towards me, "Hey Jackie boy."He sat down next to me and grabbed a beer, "Hey bro, so what do you think of Lilith?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Jackie, I know hardly anything about her all I know is what I heard in the Chapel but I feel like I can trust her that and yeh trust her too so she is alright with me." I finish my beer and went to get some sleep. Which didn't come easy because my thoughts were on the woman in the room next to me.

AN: Well this is it first chapter is done second on will be posted as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
